


Only Cat

by Motorcyclegrrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bad Dreams, F/F, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motorcyclegrrl/pseuds/Motorcyclegrrl
Summary: One shot. Sweet dreams aren't always.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as motorcyclegrrl.

The midafternoon sun flooded Kara's bedroom with light. Her girlfriend rolled over on top of her smiling and kissed her cheek. Clearly she wanted more.

Kara looked up at the stranger and thought, “How is this woman my girlfriend?” Kara didn't want to kiss her. She felt trapped. This was awkward. She didn't want to hurt the woman's feelings, but she wasn't feeling it. Something wasn't right.

The woman leaned in for a kiss. Kara avoided it. It was hard to think. “Where is Cat? Why is this woman here? I want Cat.”

Kara started to struggle to get away from the smiling, happy stranger. Suddenly she was awake. It was dark. She was in her own bed. She looked to her right and there asleep beside her was Cat. 

She took a deep relieved breath and let it out. Her hand went to her forehead, and she shook her head smiling. “What a stupid dream. Rao, that was awful,” she thought.

Scooting closer to Cat, she reached out a hand resting it lightly on her sleeping wife's shoulder. Cat was warm and touching her was very reassuring. Kara took another calming breath of air. Sirens wailed in the distance and something else, a woman screaming. She was gone from the bed in a blink. The dream forgotten and a night's work begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much for my one shot, here is a second chapter. I just could not resist writing it. Changed from teen to explicit.

Kara was walking hand in hand with her smiling wife. Kara looked at her uncertainly. Her wife, a middle aged woman who might have been attractive in her youth, smiled back. Kara thought, “How is this woman my wife? Why did I marry her? I don't have any feelings for her.”

Suddenly the smiling woman leaned over and affectionately kissed Kara's cheek. Kara winced, horrified. “No, no, no,” she thought. “I love Cat. I want to be with Cat. Why did I marry this woman? How can I be with Cat? How can I tell my wife I don't want her? This is so wrong. I'm married, but I don't love her. How did this happen? Where is Cat?” Kara struggled with her heart wanting to do the honorable thing and respect her marriage yet wanting to be with Cat who she loved and wanted so badly it hurt her.

Kara woke up suddenly and sat bolt upright in bed. “Cat!” She said it out loud. She looked around her afraid of seeing her “wife”. Happily she found Cat's extremely comforting brown eyes looking sleepily at her. Kara's hand went to her head like it hurt. She felt traumatized and strange. Almost like she had cheated on Cat somehow.

“Bad dream?” Cat inquired softly?

“The worst,” Kara replied.

Cat sat up against the headboard and tried to pull Kara against her in a lopsided, mostly one armed hug. She kissed her young blonde head. “Better out than in, tell me what constitutes a nightmare for a millennial? Did you dream you were a non starter who turned 26 and lost your parents health coverage?”

Kara rolled her eyes. 

They sat in silence. Cat felt so sleepy. Her eyes began to shut. Finally Kara spoke. Cat's eyes shot open, and she tried desperately to wake up and listen?

“It's embarrassing. I don't want to tell you.”

“How can a simple dream be embarrassing to a girl who pulled the front off a ship filling the bay with oil? Was it a sex dream?” Kara turned pink. “Oh please dreams of a sexual nature are natural. My God, some of the dreams I've had about Cate Blanchett.”

“You dream about Cate Blanchett?”

“Certainly! I have taste and high standards.”

Kara smiled. “My dream was about a stranger, a woman. I didn't know her or love her, but I was married to her. I felt very confused, and conflicted. I couldn't understand why I was married to her when I was so in love with you. She wanted to kiss me, but I didn't want to kiss her. I wanted you, yet I felt bad that I was married and in love with someone else. I felt like a cheater. I wanted to be with you so badly. It was so awful.” Kara felt very awkward as she confessed the strange dream.

Cat pulled away from her young lover and positioned herself between Kara's legs. She put her hands under her super knees and pulled her down, away from the headboard and onto her back. Then Cat leaned forward, her night shirt gaping open to reveal her small, perky breasts. Placing her hands on either side of Kara's head she looked down into those sparkling blue eyes, and said, “You could never cheat on anyone. Not even a stranger who you don't love, not even with me.” 

Kara looked up into Cat's eyes with uncertainty. 

Cat continued still looking down into those blue jewels, “Do you want to be married? Is that something you've been thinking about?”

“I, well I,” Kara was very uncomfortable. There was no way Cat would marry her. Each day she woke with the expectation that it might be the day Cat dumped her pathetic Kryptonian ass.

“Why is it always so hard to get you to communicate with me Kara? What do I have to do to gain your trust? Do I intimidate you that badly? We are both powerful women. Albeit in different ways, yet you could snap me like a twig at any moment.”

“Cat don't say that. I could never hurt you.” Her mind flashed back to the red kryptonite. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She tried to hid her face but the was no hiding with Cat on top of her like this. It was torture.

Seeing the tears, Cat realized she hit a sensitive spot yet again. She thought, “One of these days she is going to walk away from my evil tongue and not come back.” Trying to fix it she said, “I was trying to make a point of comparison not make an accusation.” Cat leaned down and kissed her forehead and then her cheek. Kara was a jumble of emotion by now; and with the unexpected display of affection instead of rejection, she wrapped her arms and legs around Cat and kissed her mouth to mouth. “Mmmmmmm,” Cat came up for air breaking Kara's frantic, powerful kiss.

Kara took Cat's head in her hands, and looking up into her soft brown eyes she said very fast, “You are everything to me. I had no idea I could love someone this much. I need you. I want you. I love you.”

Cat leaned her head down and caught Kara's lips with hers. Kara was such a turn on for Cat. She was a strong, powerful young woman, yet Cat had power over her. Cat's tongue pushed Kara's love swollen lips apart and dipped sensually into her mouth. She pulled away catching Kara's upper lip and sucking it as she let go. She put her forehead against Kara's and looked into her eyes. Their mouths were close as she spoke. “If I'm everything why haven't you asked me to marry you? You've never brought it up; yet clearly judging by your dream, it's on your mind, like it's something you can't have with me.” Cat swallowed hard, insecurity welling up in her as she continued speaking, “Is it my age? Is that what the issue is?”

Cat's heart skipped a beat. Kara heard it and made a face of concern. Cat misinterpreted the facial expression as confirmation that indeed her age was an issue. Cat sat up dejected, but still between Kara's legs. There was nothing Cat could do about her age. 

Kara still looked concerned, serious even. She locked eyes with Cat, and slowly rose up and forced Cat backwards onto the bed. Hard, serious kisses rained down on Cat's face, neck, cheek. Kara's voice was crisp and hot and in her ear. “Cat, will you marry me?” Cat didn't reply. This sudden change was confusing. Kara kissed her lips, and then softly ran her hands under the night shirt lifting it off over Cat's head. Kara settled down a little on top and little off to the side. She ran a hand up and down Cat's naked breasts and abs. As she nestled her lips next to Cat's ear, she also slid her hand down between Cat's legs. As she whispered, she also slipped a finger softly inside Cat. “Cat, please I want to be your wife. Please marry me.” Kara's finger was like fireworks in Cat's middle. Her back arched and she clung to Kara with her arms. “Oh God, YES!” She called out. Kara's finger slid in and out, in and out. “Cat gasped out, “Oh God, ask me again,” Kara tightened her grip around Cat with the arm she now had under her and pressing up close to her ear again she said, “Oh Rao, Cat, I love you. Please marry me.” 

Cat's hips bucked as she orgasmned and gasped for air. She started to turn into Kara. Kara slid her wet fingers out and over hip to grab a firm grip on Cat's tight butt while her other arm tilted her into her chest. Cat's hand came up cupping her cheek, as her mouth closed over Kara's pressing a desperate kiss onto her lips and into her mouth. They cuddled and kissed for a long time and eventually drifted off to sleep. When the woke up in the morning, they had a lively conversation over breakfast about what they would wear and where they would get married and what sort of ring did Kara like.


End file.
